This invention relates generally to a nock assembly and more particularly to a nock assembly having a first nock portion that is moveable in an arrow shaft for illuminating the nock assembly.
Archer""s equipment, such as, nocks and arrows are being designed to provide archers the ability to track the flight of the arrow. The ability to track the flight of an arrow allows adjustments to be made to the equipment being used and also understand arrow dynamics. Illumination of the archer""s nock and/or arrow provides visual feedback to the archer with respect to balance, bow string alignment, and the like. Having this feedback allows the archer to adjust his equipment based on the flight of the arrow. In the field, the archer using illuminated nock and/or arrow will receive immediate feedback with regard to wind dynamics, obstacles, and the like. Having this feedback in the field allows archers to make modifications that increase their ability to hit the desired target.
One problem inherent with illuminated nock and/or arrow is that the added weight may affect flight of the arrow. It has been found that the additional weight of the apparatus required to provide illumination affects arrow balance. An improperly balanced arrow is less likely to fly true and straight. It has also been found that archers may be required to constantly readjust their equipment when switching back and forth from illuminated and non illuminated arrows to maintain accuracy.
Another problem inherent with illuminated nock and/or arrow is that the weight of the components required to provide illumination of the nock and/or arrow adversely affect the devices robustness. It has been found that excessive forces acting on an arrow and it""s illuminating component upon release, during flight and on impact may adversely affect its operation and useful life. The importance of reducing complexity and weight to minimize those forces is paramount. It is for these reasons that emphasis has been placed over the past several years on new designs for manufacturing an illuminated nock and/or arrow capable of withstanding higher arrow velocities generated by technological advances in an archer""s equipment, while minimizing affect on accuracy.
Various illuminated nocks and/or arrows have been developed in an attempt to improve the archer""s results. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,123,631 to Ginder discloses a lighted nock that supposedly provides an arrow that is illuminated during flight. However, the nock disclosed requires complex circuitry, in particular, bendable metal contacts that are located in a slot that receives the bow string. In addition, a cap is required to keep the nock from being illuminated when not in use adding cost to the nock. Furthermore, having the bow string come in contact with the bendable metal contacts during the start of arrow flight may decrease the shooting accuracy of the arrow or possibly cause failure of the bowstring. Another example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,134,552 to Call discloses a lighted nock that supposedly provides an arrow that is illuminated during flight by storing energy during the acceleration of the arrow and then releasing that energy when the arrow reaches zero acceleration. However, the nock disclosed requires components, such as a power source, to travel back and forth under spring force which may adversely affect the dynamics of the arrow during flight resulting in reduced accuracy. In addition impact of the arrow with the desired target may reduce the useful life of the nock due to the complexity and resulting weight of the device.
Other designs have been pursued with respect to nock assemblies that are activated prior to flight. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,340,930 to Carissimi discloses a manual switch for illumination. Another example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,425,542 to Blackwood discloses an illumination projectile that is illuminated by threading two components together. Having nock assemblies illuminated prior to arrow flight may allow the desired game to determine the location of the archer and cause the game to flee.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above.
In one aspect of the present invention, a nock assembly includes a nock having a first nock portion, a second nock portion, and a step surface located between the first nock portion and the second nock portion. The first nock portion has a first end. A nock bore defined by a first curvilinear surface and a longitudinal axis. A pair of apertures disposed in the first nock portion generally adjacent to the step surface and opening into the nock bore. A power source has a case generally engaging the first nock portion, and a terminal. An illumination member has a pair of leads. The illumination member is disposed in the nock bore. One of the pair of leads extends through one of the pair of apertures and another of the pair of leads extends through the nock bore and is in electrical communication with the case. A conductor is in electrical communication with the terminal and extends from the terminal through another of the pair of apertures.
In another aspect of the present invention, a nock assembly for use with an electrically conductive tubular arrow shaft includes a nock having a first nock portion, a second nock portion, and a step surface located between the first nock portion and the second nock portion. The first nock portion has a first end. A nock bore defined by a first curvilinear surface and a longitudinal axis. A pair of apertures generally adjacent to the step surface and opens into the nock bore. The first nock portion is moveably extending into the arrow shaft along the longitudinal axis. A power source has a case generally abutting the first end of the nock, and a terminal. An illumination member has a pair of leads. The illumination member is disposed in the nock bore. One of the pair of leads extends through one of the pair of apertures and another of the pair of leads extends through the nock bore and is in electrical communication with the case. A conductor is in electrical communication with the terminal and extends from the terminal through another of the pair of apertures. A power source holder has a holder bore being defined by a second curvilinear surface and the longitudinal axis. The power source holder is partially disposed in the nock bore, and the power source holder is generally fastened to the first nock portion. A sleeve is disposed about at least a portion of the power source and at least a portion of the power source holder.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, a method of illuminating a nock assembly for use with an electrically conductive tubular arrow shaft has a bowstring defining an aiming position. The nock assembly has a first portion, a second portion, a step surface located between the first and second portions, and a slot defined therein. The method includes the steps of inserting the first portion into the arrow shaft. Positioning the bowstring in the slot. Drawing the bowstring to the aiming position. Releasing the bowstring. Engaging the step surface with the arrow shaft. Illuminating the nock assembly.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, a method for de-illuminating a nock assembly for use with an electrically conductive tubular arrow shaft. The nock assembly has a first portion, a second portion, a step surface located between the first and second portions. The step surface engages the arrow shaft. The method includes the steps of disengaging the step surfacing from the arrow shaft and de-illuminating the nock assembly.